Desde el inicio
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: Aquella era suficiente respuesta para él. Tezuka esperaba que con el tiempo él descubriera que significaba Fuji. Shonen-ai. Perfect Pair.


**Desde el inicio**

A la primera semana de que entró a Seigaku, Tezuka tuvo ciertas dudas con su elección. Quizás su abuelo siempre tuvo razón y debió matricularse en Rikkaidai, o aceptar el ofrecimiento de sus padres e ingresar a Hyotei…pero Tezuka no es del tipo de personas que lloran sobre la leche derramada, después de todo no hay mal que por bien no venga.

Ahora mismo, rodeado por jóvenes demasiado hiperactivos para su propio bien, se pregunta sí debería dejar aún lado su orgullo, claro sí todavía estaba a tiempo, e ingresar a otra institución.

Con un suspiro, Tezuka se dirige al circo que era su club, quizás, sólo como una especulación… podría alejarse un rato del tenis. Pero sinceramente él duda mucho lograr eso, estar lejos de una cancha le quita parte de sí mismo.

* * *

Vale, no era grave; nada con una buena terapia psicológica no logre su superar, o al menos ese es el único pensamiento optimista que puede lograr, luego de haber vivido semejante hecho. Por favor, un chico con doce años no debería crear ese tipo de plan malévolos, o asustar tanto con una sonrisa, ¿cierto?

Ahora que, seguramente, alucinó el hecho de que el supuesto culpable le haya confesado a él mismo que de hecho, sí era el culpable, y que el motivo de semejante acto fue inequívocamente él.

–_Estabas muy serio, Tezuka-kun_–le dijo el niño con una sonrisa, bastante escalofriante por cierto.

Tezuka no lograba entender el concepto tan ambiguo que Fuji Syuusuke entendía como "_diversión_", probablemente una parte de él, el también conocido Tezuka-malo (ese que su madre le prohibía usar) se divirtió, pero no era bueno pensar en esa opción.  
Lo que le quedo claro era que tenía un nuevo amigo, o al menos así lo había dejado–impuesto–claro Fuji.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo en ese mes desde el inicio del curso, había sido como un bálsamo para las heridas mentales de Tezuka. En la azotea, una región poco concurrida de la escuela–quizás por el hecho de los rumores esparcidos por sus senpais, esos de que había fantasmas ahí–, le daba opción a comer tranquilamente sus alimentos.

Al final decidió desistir con la absurda idea de dejar Seigaku, él no era cobarde. Así que afrontaría con valentía esos tres años que tenía que estar ahí, ya el siguiente nivel era harina de otro costal.

–_¿Tezuka-kun?_

El chico alzo la vista para ver a Fuji, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Después de haber sido asustado en el corredor por aquel susurro ya se había acostumbrado, Tezuka había dejado de contar las veces después de la décima.

–Fuji-san–dijo como saludo–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Buscándote–respondió Fuji con una sonrisa sospechosa–. Eiji-chan apuesta que tú nunca has sonreído, yo le he contestado que eso no es posible, ne ¿Tezuka?

¿Sonreír?, Tezuka se sonrojo un poco, claro que ha sonreído…aunque no siempre este con esa mueca en su rostro, no quiere decir que no sepa cómo hacerlo.

Fuji se sentó a su lado después de no obtener respuesta, ¿pero qué podría contestarle Tezuka?, a él nunca le habrían preguntado ese tipo de cosas, ni había conocido a alguien como Fuji. Era extraño, una situación peculiar. Al final se decidió por lo más sencillo y honesto.

–_Hay pocas cosas que me gustan y muchas que me disgustan._

Tezuka no esperaba que Fuji le sonriera con entendimiento. A veces cuando la gente acababa de conocerlo decían que él era bastante complejo, "un genio", que no era como los demás niños. Su abuelo solía burlarse de esa gente, "Kunimitsu es bastante simple, tanto que es muy fácil leer lo que piensa", desde entonces Tezuka solía evitar pensar en las cosas malas que había hecho delante de su abuelo.

–_Así que es difícil lograr que sonrías_–afirmó Fuji–, _bien, haré todo lo posible por sacarte esa sonrisa Tezuka._

Sinceramente él no sabía si tener miedo o estar intrigado, pero tenía la certeza de que en un mes había dejado de ser Tezuka-kun a ser simplemente Tezuka. El mero lo hecho lo hizo sentir un poco, sólo un poco, feliz.

Su primer semestre transcurrió tranquilo, la compañía de Fuji se hizo más natural con el tiempo, y logró ver a un buen amigo en Oishi-kun, su amistad con este último fue algo espontánea, poco frecuente en una vida tan organizada como la suya. Pero Tezuka no podía negar que se alegraba internamente por haber formado un vínculo con el otro chico, este podría ser de gran ayuda a la hora de tratar con los demás. Tezuka es educado, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste socializar con gente desconocida y a su punto de vista, desagradable.

–_Oishi-kun se ha convertido en tu mejor amigo, ¿eh?_  
Tezuka se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de seguir su lectura, seguía sin entender el empeño de Fuji de seguirlo hasta la biblioteca.

–_¿Por qué?_

–_¿Debe de haber una razón?_–preguntó llanamente Tezuka, pero al ver la mueca de el otro decidió explicar–, _Oishi-kun es una persona relativamente fácil de tratar, cuerda, con la que se puede tener una tranquila charla de tenis, supongo que eso hace que nos tratemos con facilidad, Fuji-san._

–_Entonces, ¿qué soy yo?_

Se quedo callado un momento, ¿qué era Fuji para él?, mentiría al decir que su mejor amigo, porque él ya lo había dicho; Oishi es su mejor amigo.

–_No lo sé._

Ambos se quedaron callados.

* * *

–_¿Fuji-san?_–fue lo primero que salió de su boca al ver parado a este frente a su puerta.

–_Buenas tardes Tezuka_–le dijo sonriendo Fuji.

Era la primera vez que veía a Fuji fuera de la escuela, a Tezuka se le hacía extraño ver a su compañero de clases con ropa casual. Fuji se veía gracioso con tantos abrigos encima debido al frío, al ser un poco más bajo que él, su cabeza quedaba parcialmente cubierta. Tezuka pensó que él tampoco se debería ver tan diferente, le dio el pase a su compañero, esperando la explicación por la cual se encontraba en su casa. Momento ¿Cómo es que sabía donde vivía?

–_Gracias_–murmuro Fuji al estar en sala–, _¿a qué te sorprendí?_

–_No me lo esperaba_–confirmó Tezuka.

–_Vine a darte esto_–Fuji puso en sus manos un largo paquete forrado de azul cielo–, _me iré de vacaciones así que pensé que sería mejor dártelo antes, ¡Feliz Navidad Tezuka!_

–_Gracias…pero yo…_

–_No te di el regalo esperando que me dieras uno_–le reprochó–, _eres mi amigo Tezuka, además ¿cómo ibas a saber que te lo daría antes?_

Fuji sonrío, mientras abría los ojos. Tezuka siempre se había preguntando cómo era capaz el chico de caminar con los ojos cerrados, Fuji era un enigma sin duda alguna.

–_Cuando regreses_–dijo Tezuka, Fuji le miró curioso–, _en cuanto regreses sería bueno que me avisaras, así podría darte tu regalo._

–_No…_

–_Y regresarte la visita, Fuji_–completó con esfuerzo.

Fuji asintió sonriente. Pasaron cuatro horas entre charla y juegos antes de que este se fuera, por lo que Tezuka entendió, Fuji se marcharía con sus padres y hermanos tres días antes de navidad, y que el chico lamentaba no pasar esas fechas aquí, aunque no fuese una celebración propia de su cultura le gustaba, al contrarío de Tezuka; y que iba a traerle recuerdos, a pesar de la clara oposición de él a esto.

Al final Tezuka sintió está navidad más amena que las anteriores. Hasta tuvo oportunidad de usar la bufanda verde y azul que Fuji le regalo.

* * *

Lo que a Tezuka no le gusta de enero es aquella brisa helada que hace que su nariz se ponga roja y le obligue a ponerse muchos abrigos, demasiados, tantos que aumenta su estatura unos centímetros. Por lo demás, a él le gusta el clima.

Ver el suelo lleno de escarcha, e internamente se alegra de ello…muchos niños resbalaran, aquellos imprudentes que vayan corriendo a pesar de que sus padres se los hallan advertido. O quizás esté año su vecino tenga suerte y sólo la mitad de sus gnomos perecerán en la guerra de bolas de nieve.

Tezuka podrá sacar las manos bien cubiertas por sus guantes, y tratará de coger un copo de nieve, hasta podría hacer un muñeco, lejos de la valla, cerca del cerezo en el patio trasero; donde nadie le vea claro está.

Y eso hace, no tiene nada más que hacer en realidad. La tarea de vacaciones la hizo en la primera semana, además la cancha de tenis está resbalosa.

Después de dos horas de arduo trabajo Tezuka ve culminada su obra, sus labios tiemblan un poco, muy poco en realidad, pero su abuelo le descubre con una sonrisa a medias.

–_¿Una bola de tenis, Kunimitsu?_

Tezuka asiente, su abuelo aprovecha la ocasión para revolverle el cabello, sabiendo que esto irrita a su nieto. Pero no puede evitar las ganas de verlo al menos una vez con el cabello rubio oscuro revuelto y sus ojos miel destilando enojo. Era igual que su padre de pequeño.

–_Syuusuke-chan ha llamado avisando que había regresado a casa_–dijo sonriente–, _sería bueno que le llevases de una vez su regalo, además tu madre ha hecho galletas, dice que pueden gustarle a tu amigo._

Se sonroja un poco, debido al frío piensa, le agradece a su abuelo por haberle avisado. Más bien estaba huyendo de la mirada penetrante de este último.

Es que era raro, Tezuka nunca antes había comprando un regalo para alguien que no fuera su familia, así que todos en su casa estaban un poco curiosos con la persona que gano esa atención de su miembro más joven. Su madre le sonríe con cariño antes de que se marchase, ella piensa que debía invitar a comer un día de estos al nuevo amigo de Kunimitsu.

* * *

Quizás debería checar sí está bien de la cabeza, últimamente ha hecho cosas no muy acordes a su persona, independientemente al hecho de que fue obligado, bien se pudo haber rehusado así que esa no era una excusa válida.

O más bien la cosa estaba en quién le inducía, y claro, desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan débil ante Fuji. Son amigos y le aprecia, hasta puede decir que después de lo ocurrido en vacaciones se han unido más, pero eso no es justificación para que él acceda a todo lo que pida.

Peor aún, no pone objeción y se limita a obedecer lo que el otro le pida.

Ese no era Tezuka Kunimitsu.

El Tezuka de hace seis meses le habría dedicado su mirada más fría, y se hubiera marchado dejando a Fuji hablando solo. El Tezuka actual era una sombra difusa de su antiguo carácter y una mezcla viscosa de su yo actual. ¿Es comprensible?

Un suspiro escapo de sus finos labios, empañando parte de la ventanilla a su lado. En estos momentos estaba encerrado y sin oportunidad de escape, en el asiento trasero de un auto perteneciente a los padres de Fuji, rumbo a un campamento.

Tezuka observó el paisaje, verde, todo verde, le gusta el verde pero eso no tenía nada que ver con estar un fin de semana rodeado de este, sobre todo a merced de Fuji, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero hasta él ha tenido cierto temor (muy poco, porque sabe, confía, en que Fuji no le haría nada demasiado daño) a su amigo, por favor, sí hasta los alumnos de cursos superiores huyen de él. Pero Fuji no se ve muy afectado por esto.

–_Gracias Tezuka_–dijo Fuji, sacándolo de su ensoñación–, _por acompañarme…es una lástima que Eiji no haya podido venir._

"_En realidad eso era bueno_", Tezuka no quería pensar en que hubiera pasado sí esos dos estaban juntos en un lugar tan cerrado.

–_A ti, por invitarme_–se forzó a contestar.

Oh, definitivamente hablaría con Yamato-buchou, gracias a él estaba ahí…sí su capitán no se hubiese metido en su conversación ahora mismo podría estar jugando tenis.

–_¿Cómo es el lugar?_–preguntó secamente después de unos minutos.

–_Lindo_–y Tezuka sintió un escalofrío bajar por su espalda, todos sabían el extraño concepto "lindo" para Fuji–, _hay canchas de tenis._

Y quizás ahora sabía que los dioses lo apreciaban un poco, Tezuka no se molesto en preguntar en como un campamento tendría canchas de tenis. A veces era mejor quedarse con la duda.

* * *

El tiempo es un constante flujo de experiencias, algunas gratas, otras bochornosas. En los libros que con tanto ahínco lee, se refieren al tiempo con metáforas algo perturbadoras, ambiguas, interesantes en ciertos casos.

Tezuka piensa que aquel fin de semana fue como detener el tiempo, o fue más largo de lo normal. Puede admitir que se divirtió, pero también que dejo una sensación perturbadora dentro de sí mismo.

–_Lo siento._

No. Tezuka siente como su garganta se cierra y su voz se niega a salir, Fuji no debería estar disculpándose.

–_No creí, en realidad no…Tezuka-kun, lo siento._

Fuji estaba frente a él, con los parpados abiertos mostrando sus ojos, sin embargo no lo veía a él. Tezuka miraba la ventana a espaldas del otro.

–_¿Tezuka-kun?_

¿Qué era lo que Fuji esperaba de él?, Tezuka no podía hilar sus pensamientos de manera correcta, y le estaba mosqueando bastante el jodido –kun que Fuji agregaba.

Por todos los dioses, él no sabía cómo diablos actuar, no después de haber oído de los labios de su amigo que le quería, no como un amigo claro está. Pero lo que más le fastidiaba era aquella punzada en su pecho, aquella que le hacía levantar las orillas de sus labios hasta forma una sonrisa.

–_Yo, yo comprendo que no quieras hablarme, y lo siento mucho Tezuka-kun, sé que no fue el momento ni el lugar adecuado, pero fui sincero._

Tezuka nunca lo había escuchado arrepentirse sinceramente. Quería decir algo pero su voz no salía, qué esperaba Fuji. Él no comprendía, intentaba, pero no entendía que eran esos cúmulos de sensaciones.

–_No te volveré a molestar._

Fuji se iba.

–_Fue inesperado_–dijo en un susurro–, _es algo que no comprendo, pero quiero entender Fuji._

Y contra todo pronóstico, se vio así mismo por el ventanal caminando hacía Fuji. ¿Qué era Fuji para él?

–_¿Qué soy yo para ti?_–le preguntó a un metro de él.

–_La persona a la que quiero, Tezuka._

Y eso era suficiente respuesta para él. Tezuka esperaba que con el tiempo él descubriera que significaba Fuji.

* * *

N/a: Hace unos años participe en un intercambio de fics de tenipuri, querían uno de la Perfect Pair y esto fue lo que salió (si no más me equívoco llevaba en esos tiempos el nick de un grupo MSN que administra reservoir_t). La comunidad es Reyes de Oriente.


End file.
